War from within
by NightProwlerX
Summary: The first war eons ago was won by the Autobots. Victorious, they claimed Cybertron and their two Moonbases. But after the Autobot's energon supply shows signs of dwindling due to the first battle, Optimus complacently takes a risk in leaving Cybertron's grounds in hope of seeking for a new source. But Megatron is not defeated. No this is just the start. He has his plans to turn ...
1. Prologue

The first war eons ago was won by the Autobots. Victorious, they claimed Cybertron and their two Moonbases. But after the Autobot's energon supply shows signs of dwindling due to the first battle, Optimus complacently takes a risk in leaving Cybertron's grounds in hope of seeking for a new source. But Megatron is not defeated. No this is just the start. He has his plans to turn the tide in his favour by starting a war from within…

**A/N: So yup that was a crapy summery I had not enough space to type it up there so this is the longer version but like what UM always says 'I CANT DEAL WITH THAT NOW' So yup XD**

**Some stuff ya'll should take note before reading…**

**1) The units for transformer verse time varies with different stories to I'll just make it clear. This is how I use it. Though some unit are not really accurate. **

**Eons-Several years**

** Vorn-Years **

**Orn- month**

** Solar cycle-week**

** Mega cycle-day**

** Cycle-hour**

** Kilck-minute**

** Nano klick-second**

**Don't ask me why it like that… cause I just made it up XP**

**2) This is the G1 verse. But I kind off altered some Autobots and Decepticons G1 personality. For example Starscream is like half G1 personality half Armada personality. Shockwave is at the same rank as Megatron and is fighting for leadership. These are only one of a few so yeah.**

**3) My friend told me to give the both sections ranks. You know like wolfs? Alpha is the pack leader and so on. I thought it was a cool idea so I did it. In chapter 5 the ranking of the Decepticons are explained (You'll understand once I've uploaded it) for both section the transformers are separated into 5 different ranking. The highest of course is the leader rank where Megatron and Optimus are blah blah. The second are the senior Autobots which includes the SIC. Next are the normal henchbots. They are trained warriors that are skilled in battle. The younglings comes next. AKA juniors. In the Decepticon cause they are sent on suicide missions and many barley makes it out to become a full warrior. On the other hand the Autobots are not that cruel (As you all already know) they are trained by Rodimus on Moonbase one. Like the basic mernuvers and defence skills. When they are ready they would uprank to join in the war for Cybertron. and then they will further their training with given mentors. I'm too lazy to type out who is in my story and who is in what rank so I guess you'll have to keep your optics peeled. **

**Lastly but not lease there are the medics. In fact they're the most important mechs. Take for example Armada's Red Alert would be a medic in this fanfic. Ratchet and Flit Flare my OC would be there too:) **

**Oh yes and let's not forget about the drones. I keep it fair okay? The Autobots also have 'Steves' **

**Forgive my ramblings I get carried away sometimes.**

**4) This is my first ever transformers fanfic. So no flames please thank you! Don't forget to R&R!**

**P.S. Please correct me if there is any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer! All Transformers characters, names(Minus my OCs) all belong to the respective owners. I only own this only and the many OCs yet to come.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The double daggers clanged onto the metallic floor. A blue-grey bot whipped his head around. An angered snarl fixed on his faceplate. Pink dyed energon was dripping off his torso and gathering around his legs in a pool. Without a second glance he transformed. With a screech of tyres and an indignant look of his fellow two counterparts that stepped away, screeched out through the halls out of the premises.

The duo broke down in an uncontrollable guffaw with a black and white bot mouth agape at the pranksters.

"The filling-energon-up-in-a-bucket trick always works!" Inferno slapped his companion in a triumphant high-five.

"You should be thankful that it was your brother and not you that took the brunt of it Prowl!" Skids; troublemaker number two just had to comment to make the situation worsen.

"Shut your receptors you mangled scrap of a creation! I had an audio-ache of listening to you!" Prowl a small bot with a rather foul mouth accompanied with a so much so as a defence for his younger brother voiced his objections. "Oh I will dunk your helm in the energon reservoir and hold you there till you beg for mercy!" He barred his lips into a snarl and sprung onto the young Autobot.

And on and on the youngsters would squabble.

Rodimus exhaled slowly, servo resting on his helm, he could feel a full blown fight coming up. He leaned his helm against the wall. Watching, unnoticed from a distance. Second one in a megacycle. Skids and Inferno's dirty pranks. But today it went a little too far. Poor Bluestreak! The Prime grew sick and tired from constantly reprimanding the two. Sick and tired. Turning away he decided to let them handle themselves. After all his chiding would go into their audio receptors, into their Processor and then out again. What was the fragging point?

"Primus be with them! I give up!"

The two other Primes stationed on the main planet, Zeta and Optimus, had left him in charge of the younger generation of the Autobots while they patrolled the grounds of Cybertron. The flamed coloured Prime knew too well then to argue. Being already the lowest among the other two he was often left with the oddest jobs and mostly left with no say. He was rarely seen on the battlefield. Having so much as little for a taste of battle or seeing the enemies lifeblood stained on his weapons, he was a peaceful Autobot. Well considering he wouldn't have to mingle with the many Cybertronions on Cybertron. He was satisfied. All he ever wanted was to be a solider, to serve and protect Cybertron and the fellow Cybertronions. Never in his life did he dream of being a Prime. He was glad to be in that post but having peace and quiet was rare and sometimes scares. A small part of him was glad that he was away from the busy cities and noisy meetings. However there was this little voice snagging in his processors that they would be missed. The earlier war with the Decepticons had ended eons ago but it had cost a lot of Autobots lives. "These Autobots would one day be the leaders of the age of the Transformers." Optimus had told him earlier before leaving. Whist the scattering of the enemy, Cybertron was once again under Autobot rule. No one had seen or heard of any cons then. But the Prime knew all too well. For all they knew, Decepticons might still be out there… Seeking their chance for revenge.

2 Megacycles ago…

_"Optimus prime on Cybertron to Rodimus Prime on Moonbase one do you copy?" _

_Prowl looked up from slugging Inferno in the face as he heard Optimus' call from the shared COM link over telletram 2. The screen buzzed and the familiar Blue-Red Prime was visualized onto the screen of the super computer. The red bot pinned under took the opportunity to slam his fist onto the latter's face before springing away. Prowl fell back onto his aft._

_"I pounded you to the ground yesterday! And I can do it again!" he said straightening up._

_"Oh yeah? You forgot that I was distracted by Skids coming. You're just a lucky protoform that Primus created 'cause he had extra metal- OWW!"_

_"You want a kick to your torso again don't you... you- fragger! I'll-''_

_The black and white bot stopped short as he realised Optimus could see and hear everything that they were doing. He winced as he saw his prime advancing to them. Rodimus glared at the two as Optimus raised his brow. Picking up the two squabbling bots by the scruffs off their neck cables the flamed coloured Prime hissed._

_"Please don't embarrass me in front of him, for the love of Primus!"_

_With a distained huff he released his fingers and the duo landed on their afts. Prowl growled for the second time staring daggers into his team mate's red back as Inferno stalked hastily away. Rodimus turned his attention to the other Prime._

_"Affirmative Prime. I'm with the junior Autobots. Smokescreen, Skids, Inferno, Prowl, Beachcomber..."_

_He swung his head around optics searching for a familiar grey colour scheme until it rested on a small form in a corner._

_"And Bluestreak. All accounted for."_

_Optimus nodded patiently and continued._

_"The supply of the raw energon situated on our planet has dwindled drastically since the Decepticon attack eons ago. The only source of fuel is the last energon reservoir situated under the city of iacon which the Autotroopers had reported is slowly reaching the end…"_

_Rodimus acknowledged and replied. Prowl felt a sharp nip on his shoulder. He spun around and ducked just in time only to see Inferno punching what was where his helm was seconds ago. Did he not have enough? The black and white snarled and tumbled onto his opponent, punching and rolling onto the dusty metallic ground. _

_"You asked for it!"_

_Prowl yelled shoving Inferno away with his powerful front kick. Grazing his forearm. The red squeaked and tumbled away._

_"It's only a small tiny minute little scratch! Is your invincible armour not powerful enough?" Prowl sniggered sarcasm scratching his receptors. That red bot sure had done what he wanted for payback. But Prowl had come out triumphant. _

_His wide satisfied grin irritated the slag out of Inferno. He wasn't done. _

_Whist Prowl was too busy cooing over his victory Inferno crept up to him. As swift as a Cyberninja, Prowl's pedes was swiped from underneath as the latter slammed his boosters square on his opponent's shoulder pinning him down._

_"Give in looser?" He whispered in his audio, knees on his back, cervos on his helm. _

_"Get off me!"_

_"SAY IT!" _

_"YES INFERNO IS THE BEST!" the junior's knee joint was digging into his back. It was excruciating._

_"Please get off! You're hurting me!"_

_Prowl heaved as his friend released him. _

_The black Autobot pulled at the wound on his shoulder. Fury burned more than pain as he wiped a smug of energon off his joint. You idigitic glitch head! Prowl felt like slapping that grin off his faceplate at that instance. Oh Inferno I'll get it back next time! You'll see!_

_The winner's blue optics glittered when he saw Bluestreak appear from behind a pillar. Blue stopped, startled wondering as he saw his older brother on the floor but narrowed his optics at the first sight of Inferno._

_"Bluestreak even your brother's as awful at fighting as you are!"_

_"What?" The grey Datsun was clearly taken aback by the random accusation._

_Another fight sparked and bickered._

_Beachcomber jumped down from the glass panels on the second floor. The crystal clear windows gave a great view of the golden light emitting from Cybertron. Smokescreen met his partner with a slight shake of his helm gesturing to the squabble that was turning into a storm. _

_The blue and white mech frowned at them. Prowl and _Inferno. They were more than play fighting. There was something more to that. It was unmistakable violence.

_"AUTOBOTS!"_

_A familiar annoyed shout ceased actions from everyone. Including Bluestreak and 'Ferno wrestling on the ground. Rodimus had his hand over his waist and was indeed pissed. His tanks vented air in frustration. Prowl picked himself off the floor and self-consciously dusted himself or the grit and dust that had entered his intakes and gears. The duo did the same. None dared to look at their leader in the optics. _

_"Can't you just get along?" Prime sighed rubbing the tip of his orange helm. He shook it and gave them a stern glare. One that was severely overused too many times it was getting a little cliché. Ignoring Prowls attempts to start protesting Rodimus politely decided to dismiss Optimus before another embarrassing encounter was carried out again._

_"They're at it again aren't they?" Optimus smiled as he hid a laugh from Rodimus scowling at the youngsters._

_"Yeah. This is something that happened all the time…" He tried not to grumble but naturally he couldn't. "Rodimus out."_

_Optimus' face flickered and the screen switched off and the monitor started up again._

_Prime faced his apprentices._

_"If you had been listening. Which I presume you were not. Optimus told me that he would be bringing a couple of trackers to travel deep space in search of planets with precious raw material or fuel of any sort. Cybertron is indeed fuelled and we rely on our planet for warmth. Without it… well you know the outcome don't you?"_

_He paused and looked steadily at them nodding frantically not wanting to annoy Rodimus further._

_"Seeing the extent of the damage to the energon tanks inflicted during the first war. It is paramount that Optimus prime find another source of energy we Autobots can rely on. He will leave Cybertron's ground in Skyfire into deep space, approximately a few solar cycles. So we are moving to Moonbase two with Ironhide and his Trackers. For safety issues."_

_Once again he ignored the muttering and whispers._

_"Until Optimus and his men return with a fresh new supply we will be exposed and missed a source of protection which Optimus usually give to shadow Moonbase one. Therefore if there's no objections. I think you should start packing."_

_ Prowl didn't want to leave. Neither did the rest of his friends. He liked it here. It was nearer to Cybertron then the second base. He could always felt the radiating heat streaming through his circuits at each glace to his home planet. He heard about Ironhide and rumours had spread that he was a trigger happy and hot tempered bot. He had Trackers under his command? Prowl shook his small helm. Poor them! Rodimus must had spied their disagreements as he said._

_"Jazz and Springer will be coming to escort us to our temporary new area."_

_Yes! Jazz was coming! He had been recently been unranked to the warriors about two solar cycles ago together with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Inferno and skids were sparkwrentched! But Prowl was just glad it was two less pranksters to deal with. The two Datsun brothers were always their target! The last time the four musketries were out causing havoc they refuelled Bluestreak's sniper with paintballs (Primus knows where they got it from) and filled his berthroom with pertrorabbits! Prowl cussed at the memory. In fact there was once Rodimus found himself repainted whist he was in recharge. His flamed coat was black and white! Sunstreaker gave himself away buy erupting into laughter at first sight. Even though he and his twin had to do clean up duty for a solar cycle and was not allowed to do any battle training it was worth the punishment. _

_But since the three mechs were about 2 vorns older than it was fair that they would be up ranked sooner. But that did not mean they didn't come back occasionally. The last time the newest warrior came by to report Jazz had some fun with the small bots. He was so friendly and extra hyper. Springer a big green triple changer was his mentor. He had this warm cheeky smile and was nice too. He'd never seem to mind if they messed up with their battle training or target practise. Besides both Autobots were Optimus' warriors. They could entertain them until the big 'O' returned. This could get interesting…eHe dffrgrghgff_

The squabble was getting put of control. Smokescreen was trying, vainly, to cease the quarrel. Beachcomber, his closest friend was just trying not to get trodden on. He was after all the smallest Autobot among his companions.

Rodimus stretched out both his servos. Positioning himself in the middle of the two. He held onto Prowl's arm and Skids frame pushing them away from restarting a new fight. He didn't see the problem with Bluestreak. The dull blue-grey bot was shy and conservative at times. Mostly he stuck to Prowl like a piece of attracted metal.

"Prowl find your brother …" He turned to the rest of the young bots "…Smokescreen Beachcomber and you two." Rodimus glared at the two others who were attempting to sneak away. "Take all that you will need Springer will arrive in a couple of cycles."

Dismissed, the rest went on to clear their belongings and the several energon cubes that they currently held onto. The small group of Autotroopers that acted as extra gunfire and protection dutifully carried out the specific orders He glanced over and beckoned at Prowl who was getting up to find his brother and Skids and Inferno.

"You will stop trading on each other's feet and at least _try _to get along!"

The Prime commanded narrowing his optics.

"Who started the idea covering Bluestreak with coloured energon?"

The two younger bots glimpsed at each other and frowned. Finger digits pointed. Each accusing the other. But Rodimus knew oh too well. Casting bad influence on Skids, Inferno was, as usual, the culprit.

"That glitch-head slashed at my back! He must have knocked some wires lose!" Prowl twisted behind motioning to abrasions covering the line of his back from the earlier scramble.

"It was only a scratch! It did no harm!"

Rodimus couldn't take this squabble anymore. It had reached its peak. First the energon. Then the fight.

"Skids you've dismissed."

The green 'bot scurried away. Scott-free. Rodimus turned his attention to the remaining red.

"INERNO apologise. I will _not_ tolerate violence under my watch"

"But..."

"NOW." Came the stern voice. Prime had simply enough of this childish agenda.

The junior snarled. Hatred clearly showing. His once clear blue optics were now snarling.

"Sorry" He managed to spat out

Prowl smirked. Finally he had what he wanted. The look on his friends face just wanted to make him laugh but he composed himself in front of Rodimus. He didn't want to spoil the act. If only Bluestreak could see this!

"C'mon on! One day you'll wouldn't see each other again. Just be nice while you still have each other okay?" The Prime, immediately regretting his harsh words on the young bot, tried to negotiate.

All he got from them was a grunt and a small insignificant nod. So much for being respectful…

His COM link buzzed as he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Rodimus! Springer and I are arriving to the coordinates." A small laugh escaped the bot at the receiving end. I missed ya company. Lookin' forward to be seein' you and your bots here soon."

Rodimus smiled. Finally someone who wasn't as obnoxious as Inferno or Skids.

"You're early. Looking forward to see you too kid. We still have a few energon cubes left so make sure o'l Springer has enough cargo space for all of us."

"Will do Prime! Jazz out"

Springer, being a triple changer could expand his area inside his helicopter mode so Autobots could be fitted inside. Something Red Alert and Wheeljack did so he could be like Skyfire. The significant upgrade made the handling of cargo much faster and efficient. So far they were right on schedule. The transfer was following perfectly. Prowl transformed and rolled out in search of his missing brother.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N ****Okay so now the action comes and everything goes serious and dark. Don't throw rocks at me! *Ducks***

Chapter 2

"Autobots get ready we will be going-"

An audio frying alarm pierced Primes audio receptors as he spun around in surprise. Proximity alarm! That usually means there was something foreign in the base. Did Springer and Jazz set it? Couldn't be possible. They had both the symbols and the unique signature of an Autobot. But if they didn't make it…

"Prime! Who set up the proximity alarm?"

Springer's voice was heard over the personal COM link Jazz's one in the background.

"I don't know but stay put. It might be unwanted intruders. Neutral or hostile try not go do anything reckless…"

He realised he was talking to Jazz too. That Sliver-blue bot was anything BUT careful.

"Sure thing boss! I'll promise not to pick off too much that I can chew…"

"Jazz? Wait you don't know-"

The line was dead. "What you're up against." Primus! Did it kill for the newbie to exercise caution? Rodimus just hoped nothing happened to him. _Take care of Jazz for me Springer._

Gunshots echoed into the base. The powered lights started to dim. Suddenly it no longer felt safe. Smokescreen looked up and so did the five Autotroopers on guard.

"Please tell me that was sergeant Springer and Jazz messing around…" Beachcomber started gazing around nervously.

Jazz might. But the senior Autobot who was with him would never do such a thing.

Rodimus lifted his cervo to his COM link. The attempts to contact his friend was greeted with static.

"Someone contact Prowl! Make sure he is with Bluestreak!" Rodimus raised his voice as the gunshots came closer. The Autotroopers activated their weapons edging slowly towards the entrance. The power of the guns emitted a powered glow with a significant hum. Beachcomber looked up to the Prime. Significant fear visible in his clear blue optics. Rodimus then remembered with a pang of worry. None of these Targetshooters had actually encountered an intruder. One up close. One accompanied by firearms.

"What do we d-" An audio-piercing screech of rumbling mental shook the base.

The cyan bot never got to finish.

The glass enclosing the base on the upper floors shattered and the front adjacent door slammed open. Shards of glass showered down like a solar storm sending the Autobots in a mad chaotic panic. The Autotroopers shot randomly-mostly out of pure fear. Most of them missing the targets that scattered over the room. More glass fallowed. Shadows loomed across the walls. Flashes of red sparked. Disappearing and appearing. Smokescreen crept closer to Inferno. For once the red Autobot had nothing to retort about.

He was frightened too.

The powered light _had_ to lose power at that dire point of time. It flickered for one desperate moment. Holding on to what energy it had left before totally blacking out. Silence raged supreme for a brief nano klick before a single red shot was fired. The first Autotrooper sank to his knees-dead. His chest smothering.

"Oh scrap…"

A loud roaring was heard as at least a dozen lean dark transformers emerged from the shadows. Red optics gleamed through the dust that fallowed. One of them held onto an arm blaster. Whirls of smoke emitting from the mouth. As threatening and dangerous they might appear, Rodimus knew it too well. These were Vehicon troopers. Drones added to the Decepticon cause to increase firepower. Something similar to Autotroopers. Except that these remaining troopers were recently upgraded and currently carried extra gunpowder. The troopers released their fire upon the enemy. Bullets after bullets were fired. The tension in Rodimus' shoulders loosened. There was no way the Vehicons would've made it. They were, after all just dron-

"What the frag?"

The shooting came to an abrupt stop. Primes' optics widened in sure surprise. There motionless on the ground. Four Autotroopers. All offline. Dead. A gasped escaped the blue apprentice his voice engulfed in fear. Rodimus stretched out his hand shielding the apprentices behind their optics flared with terror. It couldn't be. But yet there it was. The seven drones. Handguns blazing. Red beady optics slicing through the darkness. Triumphant. Unscathed.

"Rodimus."

A low grow laced with pure hatred rang out in the clearing.

A significant voice only heard off in his nightmares. It rippled every circuitry in anyone's circuits. It was feared by many who heard his name. Those who met him very well knew. You run. And never look back. The earlier victors clambered over to the side, weapons and claws flashed in the dark of the night. They knew better than to stand in its leader's path.

"Fancy meeting _you_ here…"

A magnificent shadow cast down covering them. Totally engulfing the flamed coloured Prime. The large fusion cannon attached firmly on his right arm shone like a lighted bulb as it reflected the gleam in the dark room. Mother of Primus... Skid's optics were widened almost twice its usual size. "I heard him from stories but here?" The behemoth was literally towering over him. Rodimus had to tilt his head up to see right into his optics. His glowing red optics.

Megatron, the Decepticons. They were back.

For revenge.

Rodimus felt every cog in his form grow stiff. He was petrified.

"The years of exile for the Decepticons are over!" A dull grey seeker with long slender wings spat his red optics narrowed in pleasure. He snapped out his rotating blades and flanked his leader "Vengeance would be ours!"

Vortex. The dark lord's second-in-command. A deadly swift killer.

"You have no idea, Rodimus what we've been through… do you?"

Megatron growled through clenched teeth. Rodimus shoved Smokescreen behind him as he attempted to step closer. Prowl flanked the former shielding the smaller bots behind. Without giving the Prime a chance to reply he continued. "Talking refuge on Chaar wasn't fun you know? Knowing that the Autobots had Cybertron." He stalked like a predator over prey around the small ragged circle. "Infuriated us day after day."

The snarl turned into a sneer.

"But we made adjustments to our army. How did you like the entrance performance? Startling wasn't it?"

Rodimus forced ever trembling gear to remain calm. His battle blades whipped online.

"You have new forces, your second-in-command and yourself. What do you what from us? I thought you high-ranking Decepticons take pride in having a fair fight?"

Rodimus was surprised on how calm his voice was.

"I'm just a lone Prime with four young Autobots. You wouldn't get anything out of a battle with us. Is terminating me worth your wonderful army? I thought you had much more pride than that."

Vortex grinned.

"Don't you Autobrats know? WE LOVE playing dirty! Didn't you already know that?"

Megatron shook his helm slowly… deadly.

Every gear in my form cringed as Megatron snapped his fingers. Vehicons clambered from every corner. Each brandishing guns blades weapons. A slender violet seeker leaped down behind the two Decepticons his scarlet visor flashing.

"If Cybertron was ours I wouldn't bother with pitiful creatures like you. But no you took _everything_. And left us nothing."

"If you want to blame. It's not me you're looking for. I was never in charge of the battle plans. Never in charge of the division of Cybertron's land. You will earn NOTHING here!"

The great Decepticon leader said nothing but a small smile was forming on his faceplate.

"You should've thought of that before exiling us Autobrat!"

A yowl rang out as the Decepticons streaked out of the clearing and attacked the group of Autobots.

"Eradicons! Eradicate them!"

Rodimus met the snarling face of an incoming Eradicon with a sharp slash of his blades. Twisting he jabbed another with his fists and plummeted at his back with his legs. A howl escaped his as he felt Vortex tear at his shoulder. The white tipped seeker wasted no time to inflict injury.

They were outnumbered and out classed.

Rodimus's specialty was _not_ made for combat in battle. _Especially_ hand-to-hand combat.

Beachcomber screeched as claws ranked his golden coat dragging his backwards his blue energon splattering like scarlet. The violet seeker clambered over him and plummeted his lower torso. A flash of blue and white was hurled onto the sandy clearing as Smokescreen was slammed off balance and pinned against the floor several Eradicons standing over his limp body.

Vortex was one helm taller and carried much more bulk that the flamed prime. His deadly blades illuminating light from the face of Cybertron. Rodimus threw a few punches and slashed the con deep across his mid-section. Drawing energon. Red energon. The seeker winced but grinned. "Is that all you've got Prime?" the white-tipped seeker leaped up. Rodimus spun around. One nano klick late. The seeker's leg struck the joint behind his knee. With a yowl Prime buckled. Vortex grabbed his right cervo and twisted it behind his back in a headlock. With his free arm he wrapped it around the back of the flamed neck. Rodimus snarled and kicked but froze as he felt something wet slid down his pinned cervo. Vortex had sliced at his unprotected neck. He was losing fluids. Fast.

Skids and Inferno battered at the remaining Eradicons. At least attempted to. His double daggers sored through the air. It struck an Eradicon square in the chest. Inferno watched wide-opticed at a blue liquid dribbling down the drone's chest. A sign that the spark was extinguishing. It glowed and flickered before fading completely. He gazed at the body. Clear satisfaction edged deep in his optics. It was as if he was mesmerised by its death. Mesmerised by his first slain prey. Was that hunger for more?

The dark shadow of Megatron loomed over the two apprentice, his red optics sliced through the dust fired by his cannon. Hooking the distracted junior up with his claws, the dark grey warrior held him up as he flailed helplessly in mid-air squirming and shrieking. Flicking him away like a piece of scrap metal the Decepticon turned his attention on Skids who was rooted to the ground in a mix of horror and shock. "Puny bot!" the con sneered.

"You should have ran when you still had the chance."

Smacking the apprentice down, he brandishing his knives that glinted like crystals. The green Autobot let out a sharp gasp his blue optics glazed as the knives penetrated deep into his circuits. He twisted around frantically, trying with all his might to shove the con away. Each movement weakening. Megatron barely blinked as he flipped the apprentice over. No mercy was granted to the Targetshooter. None of them stood a chance ever since the first Eradicon stomped into the grounds. Their armour protecting their vital circuitry and internal wires were thin. Never in Skids' short span of life did he know that it would end under Megatron's blade.

The con savagely attacked his green chest plate. Staining his fingers blue. His fist went right through his trembling form. Reaching out, Megatron yanked out a snaking stream of cables and wires. Rodimus could only look up from Vortex's claws. Guilt weighing him down stronger than his opponent. It was a one way entrance to the Spark. Sticky blue fuel leaked out as the light in Skid's optics faded. With a silence cry he crumbled and collapsed. Energon leaking life ebbing slowly away. Triumphant lit the massive cons red optics as he crushed the dead body under his massive foot. It all happened too fast. Megatron took a spark. A life. Merely between his fingertips.

"NO!" Inferno wailed scrambling to his unmoving friend.

His grief immediately turned into rage. His armour was streaked with dirt, his energon and scratches. But his optics were smothering. Fury took over. His mini daggers, one that each young Autobots were given and was already dripping with red energon from the earlier battles, were drawn out. Inferno crouched, shaking, clenching his weapons. The sound of Eradicons' guns charging up could be heard. But it was all blocked out. He charged. Towards the owner of the fusion cannon. Skids' murderer. Megatron.

Totally.

Unthinkable.

Suicide.

A grunt of pain escaped Rodimus as Vortex jabbed his bruised back plate and tore deeper through his twisted right cervo. Megatron smirked aiming his plasma gun at the small Autobot. "Why throw away your life so recklessly? Is it because you want a one way trip to the alspark?" His heartless words sliced deeper into Rodimus spark then the ends of the con's dagger. With a new surge of strength Rodimus shook of his attackers and dove for his friend shoving Inferno a microchips length to safety from the deathly gunshot. Absorbing the blast himself he stumbled awkwardly to his side, clutching his smothering chest. The fight and energy was drained out of his body together with his energon. His systems screaming failure.

Rodimus had no time to protect himself. The Decepticon leader pounced on him. Sinking his claws into his flame coloured back. He tried to get up but his weakened form hampered his movements. Megatron sneered as he slashed at the blue optics. His digits already shimmering blue from his victims.

"You see." He cried with triumphant. "Even with five of you and your troopers you still fail to take down me and my mere number of cons. Rodimus! I expected so much from you. Where is your fighting spirit now?"

"You're a failure Prime. You failed your apprentices, you failed your friends." Megatron ripped at his insignia. Obviously enjoying ending the Autobot's life slowly and painfully. "You failed Optimus prime!" The flame coloured armour reduced to shreds. All the pain receptors were supposed to be online and torturous but the Prime felt nothing. His internal nerves systems were already dead. Rodimus saw his blue lifeblood flowing and gathering under his form. Spouting energon like a faulty dispenser. Rodimus saw the warlord's red optics proclaiming victory. Rodimus saw his remaining apprentice struggling under flashing claws and blades.

Blinded by his energon seeping steadily into his optics, his tanks screaming for air from his intakes, heaving from his heavy injuries he knew he had lost. This was a battle he had lost.

"Just get it done and over with Megatron." Inferno's scream was heard shattering what hope he had left. "You know if our positions were changed." His voice dropped to a soft murmur. "I would do the same."

Something in Megatron's optics sparked but it turned to ice again. Hatred etch in the dark lord's voice

"Till the odds are that in your favour, you would never be able to do so."

The blade was lifted in the cold air. The tip gleaming tauntingly, reflecting the glow from Cybertron. Rodimus squeezed his optics shut. Maybe it would be painless. Maybe his apprentices would've made it through. Maybe the Autobots would be better off without him.

Maybe Megatron was right. He was a failure.

_I'm sorry Optimus. _

And then, it was over. With Megatron's blade shimmering in his right servo dripping in blue. And a perfect Autobot insignia ripped from a fallen flamed warrior dead at his pedes.


End file.
